DISTRACCIÓN
by Magui Morrigan
Summary: No buscaba amor, consuelo o más problemas. Solo un lugar, una persona para pasar la noche antes de que la frustración y el mal genio acabara con ella. RobRaeX. "Del desordenado amor y vano temor nace todo el desasosiego del corazón y toda distracción de los sentidos" ―Tomás de Kempis


_**¡Buenas noches lectores!**_

_**Un pequeño Oneshort RobRaeX para que pasen la noche. Por aquí podrán encontrar a Jason Todd (Segundo Robin) a quién le he dado también la identidad de Red X. Espero que la disfruten. **_

•**Hago esto sin ánimo de lucro. Los personajes NO me pertenecen, estos son creaciones de DC cmics y WB Tv. Lo mío es solo por diversión. •**

**DISTRACCIÓN**

Estaba aturdida y cansada. Eran las 11:30 de la noche y hace 20 minutos habíamos llegado a la torre. Se nos había ido todo el día buscando pistas, sin encontrar nada. Llevábamos por lo menos dos semanas haciendo lo mismo sin obtener ningún buen resultado, esto empezaba a ser agotador. Mis compañeros lo sabían, ellos también estaban extenuados y tan pronto como entramos a nuestra casa todos corrieron a sus habitaciones, menos uno. Escuche desde mi habitación a Robin revolviendo los papeles en su estudio. Me maldije a mi misma por preocuparme por él. Me paré de la cama y fui directo a la puerta al lado de su habitación; toque la puerta suavemente dos veces y respiré profundo. La puerta se abrió automáticamente.

¿Qué pasa Raven? – Dijo Robin sin quitar la vista de los estúpidos recortes de periódico en la pared.

¿No vas a descansar? Ha sido una semana pesada. – Le dije de manera seria.

Cuando resuelva todo esto, descansaré. – Ahí estaba de nuevo su tono de voz irritante. Todos en la torre conocíamos esta situación, y maldecíamos al culpable por influir tanto en la actitud de nuestro líder.

Bien. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? – Ya me había irritado yo también.

No por ahora.

Si necesitas algo, estoy al otro lado del pasillo. Buenas noches. – Robin asintió con la cabeza y la puerta volvió a cerrarse tras de mí.

Me molestaba saber que entre los dos, la que más se preocupaba por él era yo. ¿Cómo pretendía seguir siendo nuestro buen líder? Si se dejaba absorber por esa estúpida obsesión que a todos nos afectaba tanto. Sabía que Slade era cosa seria, pero también sabía que Robin no merecía sentirse así por éste, pero eso él lo ignoraba. Simplemente se dejaba llevar sin darse cuenta de cuánto me jodía verlo así. Yo preocupada por el día tras día y Robin le hacía más caso a un papel con la fotografía de una máscara que a mí.

Sabía que no iba a llamarme en ningún otro momento que no fuera la mañana siguiente para ir en busca de nuevas pistas junto con los demás. Cerré la puerta de mi habitación con llave. Me puse unos pantalones negros, mis botas militares, una básica blanca y una chaqueta gris con capota. Un simple hechizo bastó para dejar mi cabello y el iris de mis ojos negros. Era mejor no llamar la atención. Salí por el balcón de mi habitación sin hacer ruido. Estaba frustrada y necesitaba ir a algún lugar o con alguien para desquitarme. Sabía perfectamente a dónde ir.

Al taxi le tomo menos de 30 minutos llegar hasta una de las localidades más distinguidas de la ciudad, a esa hora las calles ya estaban desiertas. Me bajé tres cuadras antes para estar más que segura de que no llamaría la atención de nadie. Estaba lloviendo. Caminé hasta llegar a un edificio de puertas de vidrio. El recepcionista me saludó con naturalidad. Tomé el elevador hasta el penthouse del último piso. Saqué las llaves del bolsillo y abrí la puerta. El apartamento estaba solo, pero sabía que _él _no demoraría en llegar.

Extendí mi chaqueta mojada en el pequeño patio tras la cocina para que se secara. Me serví una copa de vino y me senté en la barra de la cocina a esperar. Pasados diez minutos la puerta se abrió bruscamente. El dueño del apartamento, también empapado por la lluvia entraba de manera torpe seguido por una prostituta quien le hacía compañía.

Sigue preciosa. – Dijo el hombre.

En realidad, quería que solo estuviéramos los dos. – Comenté desde la cocina. Jason volteó inmediatamente a verme con cara de asombro.

¡Rachel! – Dijo, suavizando su expresión y saludando de la forma más natural del caso. Caminó hasta donde yo estaba y me abrazó. – Que bueno verte por aquí, solo dame un segundo. – Volteó a ver a la rubia con minifalda que seguía parada en el marco de la puerta. – Tsss preciosa, lamento nuestra interrupción, pero soy un hombre de prioridades. Puedes coger el teléfono para llamar a un taxi de vuelta.

¿Igual me pagas por hacerme perder el tiempo, no? – Dijo la prostituta bastante tranquila.

Por supuesto preciosa, entra, coge el teléfono y llama el taxi mientras voy por el dinero. – La rubia sonrió y cerró la puerta, luego me miró.

El teléfono está en esa mesa de allá. - Le dije señalando una esquina de la sala.

Gracias. – Tenía una sonrisilla pícara. Típica de las mujeres que pasaban por el penthouse de Jason Todd. Excepto yo, claro. Llamó al taxi y se sentó a esperar que Jason le pagara y que el servicio llegara. - ¿Son pareja? - Me preguntó desde el sofá rompiendo el silencio de la sala.

No, solo una amiga. – Jason salió de la habitación.

Hey preciosa, aquí está tu dinero en efectivo, un poco más para el taxi y qué tal este lindo collar de perlas rojas para tu bonito cuello.- Iba entregando a la prostituta cada una de las cosas que mencionaba. Ella feliz agarro todo lo que este le entregaba y salió del apartamento no sin antes besarlo en los labios. – Llámame cuando gustes. – Dijo guiñándole el ojo. La puerta se cerró.

Simpática ¿no? – Me dijo volteando a verme nuevamente.

Todo un encanto. – Tomé mi último trago de vino.

¿A qué debo la honorable visita?

Ni me lo preguntes. Tú sácate la ropa, voy a calentar el agua y te espero en la tina del baño.

El vino que me había tomado y el agua cálida de la tina calmaron el frío que la lluvia de la noche me había dejado. Estaba desnuda y esperando a que _mi amigo_ llegara. Me quedé mirándome los pies un rato, luego sujete mis manos a los bordes de la tina, contuve la respiración y me dejé resbalar hasta que el agua cubriera completamente mi cabeza. Me quedé quieta unos segundos y luego abrí los ojos. Podía ver el techo distorsionado por el movimiento del agua, segundos después la silueta de Jason sentado sobre el borde de la tina. Me reincorporé y tomé aire nuevamente. Me quedé mirando al hombre que tenía en frente. No tenía idea de cómo había empezado todo este juego, pero sabía que si alguien podía sentirse como yo me sentía, en ocasiones era él. Compartíamos ciertos gustos y más que nada secretos, pero más allá de eso era una complicidad lo que nos hacía buscarnos el uno al otro cuando algo no andaba bien. Nos hablábamos sin rodeos, teníamos las cosas claras y no pretendíamos cambiarnos el uno al otro. Cuando nos parecía conveniente opinábamos sobre las situaciones que nos atormentaban o simplemente suponían una indisposición. Lo importante de nuestra _relación_ era que nos concentrábamos en renovar nuestras energías. Éramos, por así decirlo una distracción para el otro. Un limbo entre lo que podría estar bien y lo que definitivamente estaba mal.

¿Más vino? – Preguntó él.

Si, gracias. – Jason puso la copa llena en mi mano, tomó la suya, dejó la botella a un lado y entró a la tina conmigo.

Bueno… ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

Matarme.

¿Por qué tan frustrada?

Por todo.

¿Los titanes?

Casi.

¿_el _titan?

Más o menos. ¿Podemos hablar de eso más tarde? No fue a eso a lo que vine. – Jason esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

No sé cómo llegó hasta mí, ni me importaba. Sentía sus labios comerse mi boca y rozar su cuerpo contra el mío de manera cada vez más provocadora. Cuando consideramos que ya estaba bien de besos fuimos directo a la cama; me tiró sobre mi espalda y posó su cabeza entre mis piernas. Cada cosa que hacía con su boca y su aliento eran deliciosas y relajantes. Subió a mi pecho y se entretuvo un rato más allí, mientras pasaba sus manos por todo mi cuerpo. Cuando ya no aguante más lo empujé y me puse encima de él, yo quería tener el control esa noche. Tomó mis caderas y me haló hacia abajo para besarme una vez más, mientras lo hacíamos, Jason acabó dentro de mí. Nos tumbamos uno al lado del otro, él se acostó bocabajo y paso su brazo sobre mi cuerpo para abrazarme. Definitivamente estaba mucho más relajada.

¿Podrías esconder el traje de Red X? así me siento menos culpable.- Jason lanzó una cobija encima del mueble donde estaba el traje para que yo no lo viera más. – Gracias.

Un placer.

¿Tienes un cigarrillo por ahí? – Pregunté.

Busca en la mesa de noche. – Estiré mis brazos y saqué la cajetilla y el encendedor. Llevé uno de los cigarros a mi boca, lo prendí, absorbí todo el humo que pude y unos segundos más tarde lo boté. Me quedé mirando el paquete. Había una inscripción que decía '_fumar produce cáncer mortal de pulmón'_ al lado de una imagen con unos pulmones dañados e inservibles. –Así te deja el amor y eso no viene con una jodida advertencia. – Dije más para mí misma que siendo consciente de que Jason me escuchaba.

¿Tienes hambre? – Dijo sin despegar sus ojos de mí.

Cerré los ojos unos minutos más. Me levanté busqué mi ropa interior y me puse la camisa que traía puesta Jason cuando llegó. Salí y lo encontré en la cocina preparado dos sándwiches.

No creo que queden _tan_ buenos como los de 'tu hermanito Cyborg', pero apuesto a que ustedes no tienen aderezo importado.

¿También lo robaste?

No, lo pedí por internet.

…Y lo pagaste con el dinero que robaste.

Naturalmente. – Suspiré, no por lo que había dicho sino porque se me vinieron a la cabeza los titanes y Robin. En especial Robin.

¿Ahora si me vas a decir qué pasa?

Nada nuevo…

¿Qué pasa con Richard? – Suspiré por segunda vez.

Otra vez estamos en la misma situación con Slade y ya sabrás cómo se pone él cuando se trata de ese loco.

¿Cuánto tiempo lleva sin dormir, encerrado en esa habitación a la medida de su esquizofrenia personal y siendo totalmente apático?

Dos semanas…

¡Valla mierda!

Ni lo digas… ya me tiene agobiada, no me gusta verlo así y mi solución es venir aquí y… - Hice una pausa.

Y acostarte con su hermano _muerto_ que además es uno de los ladrones más profesionales de Jump City. – Se rió- Por eso te estimo tanto mi querida reina de la oscuridad. – Le lancé una mirada culposa. – Relájate Rachel, después de todo para eso viniste. – Jason me pasó el sándwich terminado y un poco de limonada. Nos sentamos en la barra a comernos nuestras respectivas cenas.

¿Algún consejo para lidiar con tu hermano?- Dije a mitad de sándwich.

¿Para lidiar con él o para conquistarlo? – Lo miré con ganas de asesinarlo.

¿Qué?

Es obvio que Richard te gusta… y que yo soy tu juguete sexual. – Dijo riendo. Me avergoncé.

Creo que es hora de irme.

Hey! Espera. Parece que no solo es Richard el que se pone insoportable con todo esto.

Y eso que estoy calmada. – Jason rio con más ganas.

Mira solo ten paciencia que ambas cosas se solucionarán, ¿sí?

¿Ambas cosas?

Si. Mira, a Slade tarde que temprano lo cogen, se cansan de perseguirlo o él se cansa de escapar y ya está. Tu Robin favorito vuelve a la normalidad. Y, yo sé que mi hermano es lento, pero no tonto. En algún momento notará a la sexy chica que tiene durmiendo a 50 metros de él y entonces estas visitas las harás a su habitación y no a mi casa. Aunque aquí serás bienvenida siempre que quieras. – Reí ante el comentario.

¿Todo lo vez tan fácil?

Eso pasa cuando te mueres, resucitas y te conviertes en ladrón. Es toda una filosofía de vida. – Se explicó Jason con gracia mientras mordía su sándwich

Pues ojalá… gracias por el sándwich… y por la noche.

¿En serio te vas a ir ya?

Son las tres de la mañana.

¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer?

No.

¿Entonces?

Tengo que ir a buscar a Slade.

Raven…. tú no cambias.

Puedes culpar a tu hermano.

Me vestí con mi ropa, cogí la chaqueta que apenas si estaba húmeda. Abracé a Jason y él me devolvió el abrazo. Salí a la calle y empecé a caminar, quería irme a pie hasta la torre. Necesitaba aire fresco antes de sumergirme de nuevo en otro día de buscar sin encontrar y de desear sin tener.

_**¡Buenas noches! Como ya podrán notar, aún no me le mido a historias demasiado extensas. He notado que los Reviwes y los Favs han subido y eso me alegra enormemente. ¡Valla relación la de Raven y Jason! Y que mamera Robin cuando se le sube la obsesión con Slade, pero con eso y con todo nos seguimos muriendo por el primogénito de Batman, ¿verdad? Jajajaja**_

_**Ya lo saben, recibo opiniones y recomendaciones con brazos abiertos. Recuerden que si comentan o favean hay serias posibilidades de que Robin, Raven (y por qué no, Jason) aparezcan esta noche en sus camas. Que tengan linda noche lectores. **_


End file.
